Tōru Ōhira
|expired = |nationality = Japanese|active = 1958-2015|status = Deceased|Agent = 81 Produce}} was a Japanese narrator and voice actor from the Tokyo Metropolitan Area. He was the founder of Ōhira Production and was also attached to 81 Produce. One of his best known roles was the dub voice of Darth Vader in Star Wars, on the series' home video releases and playing the title character Moguro Fukuzo in the original The Laughing Salesman. He was also known for his many narration roles, most notably in the Super Sentai series. Overview He was a very influential figure in the dubbing industry during the Sousei period. After graduating from Tokyo Metropolitan University Jōnan Senior High School (in which he was also the supervisor of the school's volleyball team), he went on to graduate from the Meiji University Department of Political Science and Economics. In 1954, he joined the Nippon Broadcasting System, in which he became an announcer and producer. In 1955, with the opening of the Tokyo Broadcasting System, he enlisted in its theatrical company. He left the company in 1958 to become a voice artist. His breakthrough performance was the dubbing voice of Darth Vader in the Star Wars series. He reprised this role for Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith and a crossover appearance in Soulcalibur IV- notable because the game was originally in Japanese, meaning that Ōhira was Vader's "original" voice in the game, unlike with the films. In addition, he was usually cast in either astringent villain roles or gag characters, such as Pete in Disney cartoons. He was also a close friend of Kyosen Ōhashi, and the mentor of Shirō Yasutomi. On April 12, 2016, Ōhira died from pneumonia at the age of 86. Voice roles Television animation *Oraa Guzura Dado (Guzura) *Basilisk: The Kouga Ninja Scrolls (Tokugawa Ieyasu) *Mirai Keisatsu Urashiman (Gondo) *Hakushon Daimaou (Daimaō) *One Piece (Gaimon) *Osomatsu-kun (1988 series) (Dekaban) *Science Ninja Team Gatchaman (Doctor Kozaburo Nambu) *Steal Napoleon's Dictionary! (Hēkā) Theater animation *Cyborg 009: Legend of the Super Galaxy (Zoa) *Doraemon: Nobita's Wannyan Space-Time Legend (President) *Doraemon: Nobita's Winged Braves (Cyclid) *Be Forever Yamato (Führer Skulldard) *Mystery of Mamo (Stuckey) Video games *Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (Saint Germain) *Kingdom Hearts (Mayor of Halloween Town) *Kingdom Hearts II (Pete, Mayor of Halloween Town) *Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (Pete) *Sakura Taisen 3 ~Pari wa Moeteiru ka?~ (Duke Calmar) *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes (Hakushon Daimaō) *Soulcalibur IV (Darth Vader) *Space Channel 5: Part 2 (President Peace) *White Knight Chronicles (Gamarone) Dubbing roles *Productions for the Walt Disney Company (Black Pete) *Secret Squirrel (Yellow Pinkie) *Master of the Flying Guillotine (Fung Sheng Wu Chi) *Adventures in Dinosaur City (Big) *Adventures of Superman (Clark Kent, Superman) *Superman (Jor-El) *Star Wars series (Darth Vader)/(Boss Nass) *Mission: Impossible (The Voice on Tape) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Mayor) *Fantasia 2000 (Quincy Jones) *The French Connection (Alain Charnier) *French Connection II (Alain Charnier) *Project A (Governor-general) *Monsters, Inc. (Henry J. Waternoose) *Cats & Dogs (Presiding Judge Dog) *Telly Savalas (TV Asahi) **Battle of the Bulge **Kelly's Heroes **Capricorn One *The Flintstones (Fred Flintstone) *The Simpsons (Homer Simpson) Tokusatsu *''Spectreman'' (Chief Kurata) *''Ninja Buttai Gekko'' (Narrator) *''Ambassador Magma'' (Goa) (body and voice) *''Spider-Man'' (Narrator) *''Super Sentai Series'' **''Himitsu Sentai Goranger'' (Narrator) **''JAKQ Dengeki Tai'' (Narrator) **''Battle Fever J'' (Narrator) **''Denshi Sentai Denziman'' (Narrator) **''Taiyou Sentai Sunvulcan'' (Narrator) **''Dai Sentai Goggle Five'' (Narrator) **''Kagaku Sentai Dynaman'' (Narrator) **''Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger'' (Narrator) **''Choriki Sentai Ohranger'' (Bacchus Rage) *''Metal Hero Series'' **''Uchuu Keiji Shaider'' (Narrator) **''3 Space Sheriff Special Crossover'' (Narrator) **''Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion'' (Narrator) **''Jikuu Senshi Spielban'' (Narrator) **''Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya'' (Narrator) **''Kidou Keiji Jiban'' (Narrator) References External links *Toru Ohira at Ohira Production (Japanese) *Toru Ohira at Anime News Network * id:Toru Ohira he:טורו אוהירה ja:大平透 pt:Toru Ohira Category:1929 births Category:People from Tokyo Category:Japanese voice actors Category:2016 deaths Category:Deceased persons Category:81 Produce Category:Seiyu from Tokyo Category:Deaths from pneumonia